Destins croisés
by Astharothe
Summary: Après que Jett et Droy ne déboulent à Fairy Tail pour dire quelque chose à Levy, cette dernière disparait. Quel secret cache t-elle donc? (Gajeel/ Levy)
1. Chapter 1: Disparition

Cette fic précède ''des cris dans la guilde''

* * *

Ce matin de Mai était un matin comme les autres dans la guilde la plus connue du royaume de Fiore. Natsu, Grey et Gajeel se battaient sous l'œil amusé de Mirajane, Lucy discutait avec Wendy et Levy. Luxus était dans un coin entouré par les Rajiin, Happy, Charuru et Lily étaient assis sur le bar. En résumé une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal à Fairy Tail. Soudain la porte s'ouvra avec fracas, arrêtant la bagarre régnant, Jett et Droy balayaient la salle du regard puis se ruèrent vers la troisième membre de la shadow team. Ils lui dirent quelque chose que seule elle pu entendre, elle se leva brusquement et partit en courant sous les yeux interloqués du reste de la guilde. Jett et Droy s'assirent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda Lucy.

La constellationniste était la meilleure amis de la mage des mots.

-Désolé, souffla Jett, on peut pas vous en parler.

Tous les mages restaient surpris de l'attitude de leur deux amis, en temps normal ils auraient tout dis, ce devait être très important pour qu'ils se taisent ainsi. La bagarre stoppé lors de leur entrée ne repris pas, les trois mages n'ayant plus la motivation.

-Lily on rentre, lança Gajeel.

-Déjà ? Répliqua l'exceed surpris

-On devait passer t'acheter des kiwis mais si t'as changé d'avis pas de problème.

-Non j'arrive tout de suite.

En effet dès qu'il était question de ces fruits a chair verte qu'il adore. Ils sortirent donc de la guilde et se dirigèrent vers le marché. Une fois leur achat effectué, ils prirent le chemin les ramenant chez eux. Ils passaient devant le grand parc de Magnolia quand Lily interpella son maître.

-Hé Gajeel, c'est pas Levy là-bas au pied de l'arbre ?

Il regarda dans la direction que lui avait indiqué son chat et vit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus assise en train de lire un gros livre en cuir. Cependant quelque chose attira l'attention du dragon slayer, contrairement à l'habitude, elle n'affichait pas son sourire ravi et concentré, non cette fois elle semblait...triste. Il décida de s'approcher , il était à quelques mètres quand il entendit des reniflements. Il fut encore plus surpris, jamais il ne l'avait entendu pleurer lorsqu'elle lisait un livre. En entendant du bruit, la mage leva la tête, elle vit Gajeel et Lily, posé sur son épaule avancer vers elle, elle referma ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et s'essuya le visage du revers de la manche. Elle ne voulais surtout pas que le mage la voit comme ça, il allait encore se moquer d'elle. Elle se leva et s'apprêtait a partir, quand le dragon l'interpella.

-Hey c'est pas sympa de se barrer quand on vient te voir, grogna le mage.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur a entendre tes moqueries.

-Oh mon dieu la crevette s'énerve, lança t-il dans un rire.

-Mais tu va me lâcher putain, je veux être tranquille, tu m'as comprise TRANQUILLE !

Elle partit en courant son livre sous le bras. Gajeel était cloué sur place, bien qu'il l'embête régulièrement, s'attirant ses foudres, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi remontée.

-Gajeel, regarde on dirait une photo.

Il remarqua alors le morceau de papier au sol, il le ramassa et vit sur l'image une petite fille qui souriait au coté d'une femme dans la fleur de l'âge, la petite devait avoir dans les 8 ans, ses longs cheveux bleus tombaient sur son visage sans aucune retenue, ses mèches cachant en partie ses yeux noisettes. Elle avait un grand sourire épanoui. La femme souriait elle aussi, elle avait de longs cheveux gris retenus par un bandana bleu. Devant elles on pouvait voir un gâteau avec une bougie.

-On dirait Levy enfant non ? Dit le chat en regardant la photo.

-Oui

-Tu sais qui est la personne à coté d'elle ? Continua Lily

-Pas la moindre idée, on aura qu'à demander à la guilde.

-Il vaudrait mieux la lui rendre tu ne pense pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, reprenant le chemin de leur maison. Gajeel eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, il reprit la photo regardant attentivement la jeune mage, elle était rayonnante, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il arriva à la guilde, il la chercha du regard. Après avoir balayé trois fois la salle du regard il descendit à la bibliothèque, mais là non plus il ne la trouva pas. Il remonta au bar.

-Hum, Mira, tu ne saurais pas ou est Levy, j'ai trouvé un truc à elle.

-Non je suis désolés, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. Va demander à une autre fille de Fairy Hills.

-D'accord.

Il vit Jubia au loin, elle était la seule a ne pas avoir trop peur de lui, sûrement parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis déjà plusieurs années.

-Salut Jubia, dit tu n'aurais pas vu Levy ?

-Bonjour Gajeel-kun, Jubia ne se souvient pas avoir vu Levy ce matin, à vrai dire elle ne se souvient pas non plus l'avoir vu hier soir.

Gajeel fut surpris, ou pourrait être la crevette si elle n'était pas rentrée au dortoir. Il retourna voir Mira.

-Dis, tu saurais qui c'est là ? Demanda t-il en lui montrant la photo.

-On dirait Levy.

-Oui mais la personne à côté, tu la connais ?

-Non, c'est la première fois que je la voit.

Il grommela puis repartit chez lui. Les deux jours suivant il n'alla pas à la guilde car il était malade. Quand il put enfin y aller, il remarqua l'agitation qui régnait, mais celle-ci différait de l'ambiance habituelle.

-Gajeel ! Gajeel ! Dis moi que tu sais où elle est ! Lança Mira.

-De qui ?

-Je te parle de Levy, elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir et personne ne l'as vue depuis trois jours et Jett et Droy sont injoignable car partis en mission.

-Sans la crevette ?

-Oui tout les mois à la même période une personne requiert leur service a eux deux. Gajeel, Levy as disparu…

-Merde…lâcha t-il en sortant précipitamment.


	2. Chapter 2: Recherche et Découverte

Juste un aparté, la chanson plus loin est "Goodbye" du groupe Archive, vous pouvez l'écouter en même temps si vous voulez, mais elle est lente.

* * *

Il demanda à Lily de survoler la ville pendant qu'il recherchait au sol, il croisa Natsu accompagné de Lucy et Happy, puis se fut le tour de Grey et Jubia et enfin Erza, mais à chaque fois, la même réponse, rien, définitivement rien, personne ne la trouvait. Il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, soudain, il la sentit, cette odeur qu'il connaissait tant, celle qui l'enivrait dès qu'il la sentait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, cette odeur de jasmin et de livre ancien qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle. Il siffla et Lily se posa sur son épaule.

-Par là, je sens son odeur.

Il partirent dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué, ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une foret. L'odeur de la jeune mage s'engouffrait dedans. Ils avancèrent durant plusieurs heures, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt. Comment Levy avait-elle pu aller aussi loin seule, elle, la petite crevette fragile. Soudain, le chemin se dégagea, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, ils voyaient enfin le ciel, les étoiles et la lune offraient une lumière douce. Les deux mages remarquèrent alors la maisonnette en bois, entourée de fleurs de diverses couleurs et un potager remplis de légumes, en s'approchant Gajeel lu le nom sur la boîte au lettres ''Mme Gardenauer''.

-Tiens, ça ressemble un peu au nom de Levy, dit Lily.

Le dragon ne répondit pas, il regarda par les fenêtres de la maison, mais ne vit personne. Faisant le tour pour observer, les deux amis virent un autre chemin qui s'éloignait

-Par là, dit Gajeel, je la sens.

Il avancèrent doucement, soudain ils entendirent la houle frapper contre une falaise. Le chemin déboucha sur une avancée rocheuse. C'est la qu'il la virent, la jeune mage des mots était agenouillée face à une sorte de croix. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers elle, la jeune fille se mit à chanter, un air triste que ni le chat, ni le mage n'avaient jamais entendu.

 _I'm thinking of you_

 _In my sleep_

 _They're not good thoughts_

 _The worst kind of sad_

 _I've noticed things_

 _Cannot be repaired_

 _When I wake up_

 _I'll be despair_

Gajeel continua doucement d'avancer, écoutant les paroles de la triste chanson de son amie.

 _Cause I know I've got to say_

 _I know I've got to say_

 _Goodbye_

 _Baby goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _Baby goodbye_

Gajeel était maintenant derrière la mage au cheveux bleus, il observa ce devant quoi elle chantait. Une croix était plantée dans le sol, un monticule de terre indiquait qu'elle avait été retournée récemment, une tombe pensa t-il soudain.

 _You're my sweetest_

 _Goodbye_

 _I know I'm gonna look_

 _So, so, so, so bad_

 _But there's no easier way_

 _For me to have a walk away_

Il se mit a pleuvoir, une pluie froide, triste ''parfaitement adapté pour un enterrement'' songea le mage d'acier, puis il dit à Lily de retourner à la guilde pour leur dire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé et qu'il la ramènerait dès qu'elle le voudrait mais qu'il ne s'inquiètent pas. Lily acquiesça et regarda leur ami avec un regard triste avant de partir en volant.

 _But I don't wanna hear this more_

 _And I don't wanna feel this no more_

 _And I don't wanna experience this no more_

 _Cause I know I've got to say_

 _I know I've got to say_

Il remarqua alors le bandana accroché à la croix, il était bleu, comme celui de la vielle femme sur la photo. Soudain Levy se leva et hurla face a la mer.

 _Goodbye_

 _Baby goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _Baby goodbye_

 _You're my sweetest_

La voir ainsi peinait le dragon slayer, la pluie s'intensifia.

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _You're my sweetest_


	3. Chapter 3

Je lui ai pas encore trouvé de titre vous m'excuserez ^^

* * *

Gajeel releva les yeux sur son amie, elle lui faisait dos. Elle décrocha le bandeau qu'elle portait et l'accrocha à côté de l'autre, son bandeau orange qu'elle portait tous les jours. Gajeel s'apprêtait à parler mais la mage le coupa avant.

-Elle était tout ce que j'avais.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gajeel pour prendre le bras de la fille devant elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il la regarda, la pluie avait plaqué des mèches de cheveux rebelles sur son visage, ses yeux noisettes semblaient vides de toute émotion.

-Elle...elle…

-Levy...dit doucement le dragon slayer comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

Ce fut le déclic qui déclencha chez la mage un flot de larmes incontrôlées. Gajeel se sentait soudain impuissant, alors il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus approprié, il la serra contre lui s'agenouillant au passage sentant les jambes de la jeune fille se dérober sous elle. Levy s'accrochait à lui pleurant tout ce qu'elle gardait caché dans son cœur. La pluie s'intensifia sur les deux amis enlacés. Lorsque Levy reprit petit a petit ses esprits, réalisant qu'elle pleurait dans de puissants bras musclé recouvert de cicatrices, elle reconnut ces bras.

-Ga...Gajeel, dit elle entre deux sanglots

-Je suis là crevette, dit il en lui caressant le dos, je suis là…

Il sentit le corps chaud de la jeune personne lovée dans ses bras, il réalisa qu'ils étaient trempés. Le mage entreprit alors de soulever son amie, il passa un bras sous ses jambes laissant l'autre dans son dos, Levy passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'homme qui la portait. Le mage d'acier reprit le chemin qui l'avait amené jusqu'à la mage des mots. De retour à la clairière, il se dirigea vers la maisonnette, il ouvrit la porte du bout du pied. Une fois au sec il balaya la maison du regard, il vit deux chambres l'une semblait appartenir a la vielle femme de la photo, il emmena donc la femme qu'il portait dans l'autre. Il s'assit sur le lit. Elle était toujours accrochée a son cou.

-Levy…lança doucement Gajeel.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Levy...tu es trempée, il faut que tu te change, tu va attraper froid.

La petite mage bleue se détacha de son ami les yeux toujours dans le vide.

-Hey...crevette, regarde moi.

Il prit la tête de la jeune mage dans ses mains, la tournant vers lui. Ce fut le deuxième déclic qui la fit réagir, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

-Gajeel…

-Oui crevette ?

-Merci, dit elle doucement

-Je t'en prie.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire, elle en sortit une robe noire et un grand pantalon marron.

-Il devrait t'aller en revanche, je n'ai pas de haut a ta taille.

-Pas de problème, tu aurais des serviettes ?

-Hum...dans l'armoire….de la chambre à côté...dit elle au bord des larmes

-D'accord j'y vais.

Il revint quelques minutes après avec plusieurs serviettes. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Levy, et commença à lui sécher les cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lança t-elle surprise

-Je t'empêche de chopper la crève, t'es en état de pas grand-chose alors je m'occupe de tout.

Elle le laissa faire, elle aimait sentir le dragon près d'elle, elle aimait aussi ce sentiment qui montait en elle, il s'occupait d'elle, c'était la première fois que la mage le voyait s'occuper de quelqu'un aussi attentivement, elle apprécia d'autant plus. Une fois qu'il eut fini le mage essuya son propre corps, il enleva son t-shirt révélant à son amie son anatomie musclée, Levy ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, trouvant son corps sublime, les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long de ses muscles le rendait très attirant. La jeune fille sentit son visage s'empourprer, elle détourna le regard.

-Pense à te changer toi aussi.

Il se tourna vers elle et posa un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Ne bouge pas surtout, je reviens vite d'accord ?


	4. Chapter 4: Souvenirs

La mage bleue acquiesça les joues rouges. Lorsque le mage sortit il se prit la tête dans les mains, ''mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?'' il sentit ses joues chauffer. Levy quand à elle mis la robe noire qu'elle avait sorti un peu plus tôt du placard. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'allongea sur le lit, la tête enfoui dans les coussins. Une voix grave la réveilla un peu plus tard, sans qu'elle ne sache depuis combien de temps elle s'était endormie ni à quel moment.

-Levy ?

Elle ouvrit un œil et vit un grand mage aux cheveux ébènes qui la regardait doucement.

-Levy, il faut que tu manges un peu, dieu sait combien de temps tu as passé sans bouger.

Elle se releva dans le lit et remarqua qu'il l'avait couverte d'une couette. Elle prit l'assiette qu'il lui tendait, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment il avait fait ça.

-Je suis allé dans le jardin prendre quelques légumes et j'ai trouvé deux trois trucs dans le frigo, désolé de m'être servi.

-Pas de problème.

Elle mangea ce qu'il lui avait préparé, une sorte de pot-au-feu dont les légumes avait été mixés et la viande réduite en petit morceaux. Une fois qu'elle eu fini elle se rallongea épuisée et se rendormi.

De temps en temps elle ouvrait un œil et voyait Gajeel passer et repasser dans la maison, entendant parfois la porte se fermer, ou s'ouvrir, elle ne saurait dire. Elle se réveilla sans savoir combien de temps elle avait passé dans la chambre. Elle se leva pantelante, se couvrant les épaules avec le plaid posé sur son lit et se dirigea vers le salon, la cheminée était allumée répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce, elle sentit une odeur de ragoût qui mijotait provenant de la cuisine.

-Mamé ?

Elle entendit un léger grognement et dirigea son regard vers le canapé. Elle y vit le dragon slayer endormis, elle remarqua son album posé sur la table, elle ne se souvenait plus l'avoir posé là. Elle vit alors que son ami avait une photo dans la main, celle qu'elle pensait avoir perdu. La mage des mots s'assit dans le fauteuil proche de la cheminée, regardant le feu qui brûlait doucement, celui-ci lui rappelait de doux souvenir.

-Dix ans plus tôt-

-Mamé ! Mamé ! Regarde j'ai perdu une dent !

La vielle femme sourit en regardant la petite fille aux cheveux bleus qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la cuisine. Il lui manquait une dent sur le devant.

-Et bien la petite souris passera ce soir, n'oublie pas de la cacher sous ton oreiller, dit-elle doucement.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Lança la petite en courant partout autour de la femme.

-Levy ?

-Oui mamé ?

-Tu veux lire une histoire ?

-Oh oui !

Elle s'assit alors sur le canapé, et la femme vint se poser à ses côtés avec un vieux livre.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit et vit Gajeel qui s'était relevé.

-Comment ça va crevette ? Lui lança t-il avec un sourire.

-Ça va, merci, dit, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-T'as dormis environs 10 heures, dit-il en posant son front contre celui de la jeune mage.

-Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-elle le rose au joues

-T'avais de la fièvre tout a l'heure je vérifie juste qu'elle est redescendue.

Il éloigna son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite que prévu, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi près de celle qui hantait parfois ses pensées. Il se rassit sur le canapé et vit la photo qu'il avait trouvé.

-Oh, c'est à toi il me semble, dit-il en tendant l'image à la mage des mots.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Merci, je pensais l'avoir perdue, répondit-elle en prenant la photo.

-C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et à tes côtés ?

Il sentit la mage se crisper légèrement sur la photo.

-C'est...c'était ma mamé, commença t-elle les larmes aux yeux, c'est la femme qui m'as trouvé il y a quelques années suite à l'incendie qui a ravagé ma maison, je devais avoir trois ans. Elle m'as ramené chez elle et a pansé mes blessures et m'as emmené voir Makarov, elle savait que Fairy Tail disposait d'un orphelinat.

-C'est comme ça que tu es arrivé a Magnolia ?

-Oui, cependant j'étais très jeune et je pleurais sans cesse, sauf lorsque j'étais avec elle, le maître me confia donc a elle. Elle m'as élevée pendant 4 ans avant que je ne rejoigne à nouveau l'orphelinat. Ce furent les quatre plus belles années de ma vie. Cependant Makarov m'avait donné le droit d'aller dormir chez elle une fois par semaine.

-Quand j'ai montré la photo a Mira elle n'as pas su me dire qui elle était.

-Normal, seul le maître, Jett et Droy connaissaient son existence, j'étais la seule de l'orphelinat à ''avoir'' une famille, du coup, voilà.

-Je comprends…et cet album, regroupe toutes les photos de vous deux durant ces quatre ans ?

-Non, pas que, il y en a aussi de plus récente, en fait c'est toutes les photos que j'ai de nous deux depuis que je suis arrivée.

Elle posa la couverture sur leur genoux à tout deux puis attrapa le livre posé sur la table, elle l'ouvrit.

-Regarde, cette photo elle l'as prise le jour ou elle m'as trouvée, enfin quelques jours après.

-On ne croirait pas que c'est toi avec toutes ces mèches dans tous les sens.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il remarqua qu'elle arborait la même coiffure, ses cheveux bleus, mi-long lui retombaient sur le visage, cachait un peu ses yeux. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, il la trouvait mignonne comme ça, peut être même plus qu'à l'habitude, puis son odeur lui parvint, le mage avait beau avoir allumé un feu afin de la couvrir, le fait qu'elle soit à ses côtés déjouait ses plans. Il se sentit rougir puis redirigea ses yeux vers l'album. Elle commença a lui raconter les souvenirs lié a chaque image, tournant les pages doucement. Il passa son bras au dessus de la jeune fille qui se colla à son torse, lui offrant une meilleure vue sur l'album. Pendant plusieurs heures il apprit tout de la jeune femme au cheveux bleus, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger rapidement. Il découvrit ses joies, ses peines, ses fou rire, tout ce qui a marqué sa vie, comme la première fois ou elle s'était cassé le poignet, celle ou elle avait soigné un aigle, son entrée à l'école, le jour ou elle avait découvert sa magie, puis la soirée ou elle avait fêté son entrée à Fairy Tail avec Jett et Droy dans la maisonnette, et puis, plus récemment les 95 ans de la vielle femme et les 18 ans de la jeune mage. Cette dernière photo attira d'ailleurs l'attention de Gajeel, la mage bleue portait un débardeur noir avec des dentelles en bas et un short beige foncé avec des collants noir mat. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un bandana gris noué sur le côté, ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes noire. A côté d'elle il vit celle que son amie appelait ''mamé'' on pouvait lire la fatigue sur son visage, mais elle souriait doucement son regard posé sur la jeune fille, dans ses longs cheveux il remarqua un bandeau bleu azur, le même bleu que les cheveux de Levy.

-Cette photo, elle, date d'il y a deux semaines, commença la mage dans un sanglot, tu sais, elle était malade depuis déjà quelques année, même si elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire, je le savais.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer, instinctivement le dragon slayer la prit dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui. Elle se calma plusieurs minutes après, mais resta dans les bras de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées, elle se sentait en sécurité et incroyablement bien.

-Et cette photo ? Demanda Gajeel en désignant celle qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours auparavant

-Celle là, elle a été prise le jour de mes 7 ans, c'est le jour ou elle m'a offert mon premier bandana, j'intégrais l'orphelinat le lendemain et elle disait que cela me donnait un visage plus ''clair'', et depuis, il ne passe pas un jour sans que j'en mette un, d'ailleurs tout ceux que j'ai sont des cadeaux qu'elle m'as fait.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

Le mage d'acier se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, la pluie s'était calmée, ''il est temps'' pensa t-il.

-Levy, tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-il en tendant la main à son amie.

Surprise, elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait le laissant l'emmener ou il voulait. Remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussure, il attrapa la jeune femme pour la porter.

-Ferme les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta, il sortit de la maison et emprunta le chemin menant à la tombe, une fois arrivé il dit à la jeune fille de regarder devant eux. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui mis les larmes aux yeux. La tombe de fortune qu'elle avait faite pour sa grand-mère, avec du bois, avait disparue, à la place elle vit une croix en métal, finement décorée, en effet le métal était découpé, elle put voir des roses et des livres dessinés dans celui-ci, au dessus, elle remarqua une arche elle aussi en métal, cette dernière était décorée de nombreuses fleurs colorées, puis réalisa que c'était en fait des petits buissons de fleurs contenus dans des réceptacles prévus pour, avec un réseau de tuyau pour récupéré l'eau de pluie afin d'arroser. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la croix et vit un petit écriteau, celui ci était en pierre sur laquelle on pouvait lire les mots :

''Ici repose Mélissane Gardenauer

grand-mère aimante et aimée

que ton repos soit calme comme ton amour fut doux

puisse tu lires dans une éternité infinie''

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, elle prit la main du mage d'acier.

-Je me suis dit qu'elle méritait quelque chose de spécial, après tout elle était très importante pour toi.

-Merci...merci, j'aurais jamais pu rêver plus belle tombe, elle aurait adoré.

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras. Les larmes de tristesse qu'elle abordaient depuis plusieurs jours furent remplacées par d'autre, heureuses et pleines de gratitude.

-Comment t'as su pour son prénom ? Demanda la mage en s'écartant, reposant son regard sur l'écriteau.

-Le livre dans sa chambre.

-Un livre, quel livre ?

Il regarda la jeune fille surpris. Il retournèrent à la maison et pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir au coin du feu, il prit le livre dans la chambre.

-Celui là, dit Gajeel en lui donnant.

-''Destin croisés'' par Mélissane Gardenauer, c'est la première fois que je le vois, dit-elle incrédule.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'elle voudrait que tu le lise.

Elle regarda le dragon slayer, il lui sourit tendrement puis partit vers la cuisine, la laissant seule face au livre, elle ouvra la couverture et vit un mot à son attention.

''À ma tendre Levy,

Lorsque je t'ai trouvée, il y a de cela 15 ans, pleurant dans les rues d'un village ravagé en partie par les incendies, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisse m'apporter autant de bonheur. Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai présentée à Makarov, afin qu'il t'accueille à l'orphelinat, tu n'as jamais accepté de me lâcher la main, si j'avais su à ce moment là la joie qui allait être mienne pendant les années à venir, jamais je n'aurais lâché cette petite main frêle. Cependant la tristesse d'avoir du te laisser partir, lorsque tes 7 ans arrivèrent, disparue le jour ou, un immense sourire au lèvres tu m'annonçais ton entrée à Fairy Tail. Tu étais rayonnante de bonheur et j'étais très fière de toi, toi la petite fille blessée et larmoyante, avait bien grandi. Tu es devenue une mage incroyable, chaque semaine tu venait me raconter ce que tu avais fait ou les nouveaux livres que tu avais lu. Tu arrivais avec ta douceur et ta chaleur réchauffant mon cœur, meurtris par la perte de mon enfant 40 ans auparavant, j'en suis sûre à présent, si j'avais eu une fille j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit comme toi. Si je dois dire mon plus grand regret, c'est celui de ne jamais te voir me présenter l'homme de ta vie, ou voir grandir tes enfants. J'espère que tu sera heureuse et que tu gardera ce sourire tendre qui fait ton charme.

N'oublie jamais les livres Levy, ils gardent en eux l'histoire de nombreuses vie.

Ta Mélissane ''Mamé'' ''

-Levy, ça va ? Demanda une voix grave derrière elle.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle pleurait doucement.

-Oui, oui ça va, dit-elle en essuyant ses joues du revers de la manche, ce livre est pour moi, je pense qu'elle y a couché sa vie afin que je connaisse ses sentiments, elle à laissé un mot pour moi au début.

Il sourit en s'asseyant a côté d'elle en lui tendant une assiette bien remplie. Ils mangèrent en discutant encore de la femme ayant pris soin de la mage des mots pendant son enfance.

-Dis donc, tu cuisine quand même super bien, lança la jeune fille en posant son assiette sur la table, je pensais que tu mangeais essentiellement des métaux.

-Et non, les métaux c'est plus...euh comment dire….une gourmandise, ou pour retrouver ma magie que par réel besoin, j'apprécie comme tout le monde de manger de bon petit plats.

Elle rit en imaginant un Gajeel avec un tablier en train de préparer le repas.

-Oy crevette pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? Grogna t-il.

-Pour rien, pour rien, dit-elle entre deux éclat de rire


	6. Chapter 6: Explosion de sentiments

Il y a un petit Lemon (pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, il sagit de scène de sexe explicites) situé entre les traits (j'ai juste laissé un petit passage hors parce qu'un peu important ^^), vous avez donc la possibilité de le lire où non.

* * *

Le mage entreprit alors de la chatouiller pour qu'elle crache le morceau. Ils basculèrent et le mage d'acier se retrouva au dessus de la jeune fille, il sentit son cœur accélérer, regardant le visage de Levy, il la trouvait de plus en plus attirante, et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. La mage des mots quand à elle regardait le dragon slayer, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux rouges la fixait intensément, elle sentit son corps chauffer, oui elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre à présent elle aimait Gajeel. Lorsqu'elle le vit rougir elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, dieu qu'il était craquant. Le fait qu'elle le fixe de ses grands yeux noisettes rendait le jeune homme fou, il voulait l'embrasser, son corps entier désirait la jeune fille, son odeur commençait à l'enivrer. Il fit alors quelque chose de complètement fou, il approcha son visage du sien et commença à embrasser la jeune fille, il s'apprêtait à se reculer lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour du cou du mage répondant fougueusement à son baiser. Il ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, c'est alors que la jeune mage se mit a parler.

-Gajeel ?

-Oui crevette ?

-Pourquoi….pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-J'en avais envie, répondit-il doucement

Elle passa alors sa main sur le visage de l'homme au dessus d'elle, caressant sa joue puis ses lèvres qu'elle voulait sentir à nouveaux sur les siennes. Elle releva alors la tête posant ses lèvres sur celle de celui qu'elle désirait. Il passa son bras derrière son dos afin de coller la jeune fille à lui. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et en regardant la jeune fille il remarqua qu'elle aussi, il retira alors son t-shirt dévoilant sa musculature aux yeux de la mage. Elle toucha alors le torse musclé du jeune homme, sentant ses muscles se tendre sous ses doigts.

* * *

Il la regardait comme s'il allait la dévorer sur place et l'embrassa passionnément à nouveau. Puis il se décolla et commença à lui embrasser et lui mordiller le cou, soudain il entendit un gémissement, il se recula et vit Levy les yeux fermés expirant de façon saccadée, cette fois ce fut trop il la désirait ardemment. Il commença a caresser ses cuisses, elle s'accrocha au dos de son amant. La sentant trembler il s'arrêta.

-Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille plus loin, tu le dis, je m'arrête sur le champ.

Elle acquiesça et le serra un peu plus fort, prenant ça pour une invitation à continuer il remonta sa main jusqu'à son ventre, relevant sa robe au passage, elle gémit. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il se mit alors à embrasser son ventre doucement, l'entendant pousser de léger cris de plaisir. Il remonta sa main sur la poitrine de son amante, il sentait la douceur de sa peau. Gajeel détacha la robe de Levy, il la vit rougir.

* * *

-Un soucis ? Demanda t-il inquiet

-C'est...la première fois que je suis dans cette tenue face à un homme...répondit-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Il embrassa son cou, ses joues, son front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton corps est sublime et je te promet que tu peux m'arrêter dès que tu le veux.

-D'accord…

-Y'a encore un truc qui te chiffonne je me trompe ?

-Je...je me demandais….si...si…

-Je ne ferais jamais ça si je ne t'aimais pas ma p'tite crevette.

* * *

Elle rougis encore plus en entendant ça et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il lui caressa le visage doucement, plongeant son regard dans ses grands yeux noisettes, il y vit de l'amour et de la tendresse, mais du désir aussi, ce qui lui plaisait encore plus. Il commença doucement à caresser de sa langue le cou puis la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle se mis à se tortiller sous lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença à le caresser doucement, elle aimait sa musculature, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, ses cicatrices, tout de lui le rendait désirable, elle descendit alors ses mains vers son bas ventre. Elle vit le mage d'acier se tendre lorsqu'elle commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Ils les fit alors basculer de sorte à se retrouver sous elle. Comprenant qu'il lui laissait prendre le dessus pendant un moment elle sourit malicieusement. Elle baissa le pantalon du dragon slayer et commença à jouer avec son caleçon. Sentant qu'il se crispait un peu plus elle finit par le lui enlever et se retrouva face au membre tendu de son amant. Elle rougis d'un coup.

-Impressionnée crevette ? Lança le mage d'acier avec un sourire.

Elle ne dit rien mais effleura du bout de ces doigts sa virilité il se mit à grogner de plaisir. La jeune fille débuta alors des va et viens avec sa main, sentant qu'elle lui faisait le plus grand effet. Ne tenant plus, il inversa à nouveau les rôles et joua avec la culotte de Levy, puis la lui enleva. Il tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il toucha l'intimité de la mage bleue, il ne voulait pas être brusque et risquer la blesser. Après plusieurs minutes de préparation, déclenchant de nombreux gémissement de sa part, il se recula pour la regarder, lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent il vit ce qu'il attendait, une approbation de sa part. Il déposa tendre baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la pénétra, et essuya d'un doigt les larmes de douleurs de son amante, puis il commença les va et viens enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Si la première sensation qu'elle avait ressenti était de la douleur, Gajeel lui procurait à présent du plaisir. Levy passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes, elle adorait son odeur de métal et de bois, ça lui donnait un côté sauvage pensa t-elle. Puis elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir, s'accrochant au dos du mage. Il sentait le plaisir envahir le corps de la femme qu'il aimait, cela le fit accélérer, il voulait la voir jouir. Ils attirent le septième ciel ensemble, chacun criant le nom de l'autre.

* * *

À bout de force, il réussit malgré tout à repasser sous la jeune fille devenue femme la collant contre lui doucement, elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, il déposa le plaid sur eux deux avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

Celui là non plus n'as pas de titre, si vous avez des idées hésitez pas ^^

* * *

Lorsque la mage des mots se réveilla elle entendit celui à qui elle avait offert sa virginité la veille.

-Ils nous reste encore des choses à régler ici, une fois fait je la ramènerais.

-Très bien, occupe toi d'elle comme il faut, lui répondis la voix

-Ne vous en faites pas…

-Gajeel ? Lança Levy

Il se retourna et elle vit la lacryma qu'il tenait s'éteindre.

-C'était qui ?

-Le maître, il voulait savoir comment tu allais, j'avais déjà demandé à Lily de leur dire que je te ramènerais quand tu serais prête, mais j'ai tenu à le recontacter pour lui donner de tes nouvelles.

-D'accord.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne portait pas de t-shirt, juste le pantalon marron qu'elle lui avait passé la veille, ou l'avant veille, elle était un peu perdue dans ses jours. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie nue, elle allait rougir, mais vit qu'elle était vêtue du t-shirt du mage d'acier.

-Tu...tu…

-Je me suis dit que ce serais mieux que tu évite d'attraper froid, répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

-Merci, finit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, au fait j'aurais une question, on est quel jour ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ?

-Je suis arrivé ici il y a deux jours, en pleine nuit, pour toi par contre, je ne saurais dire, je pense que ça fait cinq ou six jours.

-D'accord, je vois, mais tu as dit qu'il restait des choses à régler ici, de quoi tu parlais ?

-Et bien...de plusieurs choses, d'abord de ton état, c'est seulement quand tu te sentiras prête que nous retournerons à la guilde, ensuite il y a ce livre, peut être veux tu le lire avant de rentrer, ou au contraire tu attend d'être chez toi, et puis il y a…. il hésitait à continuer ne sachant pas trop comment aborder la chose.

-Oui, Gajeel ? Demanda t-elle en se rapprochant de lui

-Il y a...nous, enfin...selon ce que tu veux que ça devienne, ou ne devienne pas d'ailleurs, enfin, tu comprend quoi, bégayait-il embarrassé.

Elle rougit comprenant ou il voulais en venir

-Et puis pour finir, il y a ça, finit-il en lui tendant une lettre

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un testament…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et prit le papier, elle le fixa n'osant pas l'ouvrir.

-Gajeel...j'ai peur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, tu n'es pas seule Levy, ne t'en fait pas.

-Je...je ne veux pas l'ouvrir maintenant, je ne me sens pas prête…

-Pas de problème, tu as tout ton temps, d'accord ? Demanda t-il en prenant la tête de son amie dans ses mains.

Elle acquiesça et se blottit contre lui.

-Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure…

-Oh...oui...euhm...écoute…

-Non attends, je veux que toi tu m'écoutes, je suis pas sûre de retrouver un jour le courage de te dire ça alors, s'il te plaît ne m'interrompt pas. Voilà, il faut que je te le dise, je t'aime et ce depuis déjà un bon moment, j'ai commencé à t'apprécier le jour ou tu m'as sauvé de l'éclair de Luxus, et lorsque tu as dit vouloir être mon partenaire pour l'examen de rang S j'ai été surprise, mais aussi contente, je me suis dit que ce serais un bon moyen d'en apprendre plus sur toi, et quand on a été séparés tu as encore volé à mon secours...J'ai eu très peur pour toi ce jour là en te laissant seul, je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments. Et quand on est revenus, j'ai apprécié passer chaque jour un peu plus de temps avec toi, même si tu ne m'aimais pas, j'appréciais ces moments ou tu osais me parler, au fur et à mesure je me suis mise à espérer que tu me remarque, et puis...il y a eu la nuit dernière je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, je l'étais déjà que tu sois ici à mes côtés, cette nuit, jamais je ne la regretterais, même si tu ne veux pas de moi…

Elle ne put finir, qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement, mêlant sa salive à celle de la jeune fille, la serrant fort contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos.

-Jamais je ne regretterais, je te l'ai dit, jamais je n'aurais fait ça si je ne t'aimais pas, moi aussi j'apprécie de passer du temps avec toi et si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi, je ne serais pas là actuellement, je n'aurais pas pris autant de plaisir à écouter tes histoire, je n'aurais pas tout fait pour te redonner le sourire, et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, pour personne, même pour Jubia et pourtant on se connaît depuis toujours et elle est comme une sœur. Je t'aime Levy Mcgarden, moi le grand méchant dragon slayer, je suis amoureux de toi, depuis les grands jeux magiques, peut être même depuis plus longtemps, mais depuis l'incident lors de la guerre avec Phantom, j'ai peur de te blesser…

-Gajeel...commença t-elle en lui prenant les mains, c'est du passé tout ça, tu t'es largement racheté depuis, tu m'as protégée à de nombreuses reprises.

-Mais tu gardera a vie des séquelles de ce que je t'ai fait…

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux surpris.

-Les cicatrices dans ton dos...je sais qu'elle viennent de moi...et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner…

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ces derniers jours ont été un enfer pour moi, lorsque Jett et Droy m'ont appris le décès de Mélisanne, mon univers entier s'est effondré, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne me trouve, je ne me rappelle quasiment de rien, elle était tout ce que j'avais, la seule famille qui se présentait à moi, mais lorsque tu m'as prise dans tes bras pour me porter ici, je me suis sentie revivre, chacune des fois ou je les ais sentis autour de mon corps je me suis sentie en sécurité, voilà ce que toi Gajeel Redfox tu m'inspire, de la sécurité, la protection et la stabilité que j'ai perdue à la mort de Mélissane.

-Levy...il l'embrassa, si tu veux bien de moi, j'aimerais rester à tes côtés ma crevette.

-Bien sûr espèce d'idiot.

Il se séparèrent doucement se regardant tendrement.

-Tu veux manger un bout ? Demanda le mage

Elle acquiesça et ils prirent un bon repas, encore une fois préparé par ses soins. Ils discutèrent encore une fois de tout et de rien.

-Tu restera avec moi hein ?

-Bien sur ma tite crevette adorée, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle prit le papier posé sur la table, Gajeel s'assit à côté d'elle et l'entoura de son bras l'attirant contre elle, comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire malgré sa peur.

-Tu...tu veux bien l'ouvrir ?

-Bien sûr.

Il ouvrit la lettre.

-Tu veux que je te la lise ? Demanda t-il en la regardant doucement.

Elle hésita puis la lui prit, elle voulait le faire elle même. Elle commença à lire, tendue de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir, mais son petit ami assis à côté d'elle la rassurait en lui caressant doucement le dos et les cheveux, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, il la regardait tendrement. Il lui donna le courage de continuer. La jeune mage bleue pleurait par moment, mais ne s'arrêtait pas de lire. Une fois fini elle releva la tête et se blottit contre le mage d'acier, enfouissant son visage dans son torse musclé, il la serra dans ses bras.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu...retournée…

-Tu veux en parler ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, mais elle en avait vraiment besoin, elle s'assit en tailleur sur les genoux du dragon slayer, toujours collée à lui.


	8. Chapter 8: Héritage et Testament

-Alors….euhm….je sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

-Détends toi, dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Cette petite attention lui permis de mettre ses idées au clair elle commença donc à lui raconter.

-Et bien, elle commence par me donner mes origines.

-Tes origines ?

-Oui, je sais qu'elle m'a trouvée dans un village en partie incendié, mais pas le nom du village ni le mien d'ailleurs, mais je ne m'en faisais pas trop, je veux dire, elle était ma famille donc j'ai jamais cherché à retrouver ma ''vraie'' famille.

-Et maintenant tu le sais ?

-Oui, elle venait voir un médecin spécialisé quand elle m'as trouvée dans le village de Kakubo dans les contrées du sud. Elle me raconte qu'elle m'a vue errant dans la rue, pleurant après ma famille, j'avais 3 ans, j'étais blessée et couverte de suie. Apparemment je ne connaissais pas mon nom, où j'étais incapable de le lui dire, mais Mélissane remarqua que j'avais une chaîne avec une médaille où mon nom était marqué.

Elle plongea sa main par le col du t-shirt et en ressortit la médaille, elle était très simple, ovale avec un arbre gravé dessus, elle l'ouvrit et il vit les écritures dessus ''Levy 10/05/X765''

-C'est comme ça qu'elle a su ton prénom, mais il n'y a pas ton nom de famille, lança le dragon d'acier.

-Mamé en parle plus loin, en fait c'est la première fois où elle m'as amené à Makarov qu'elle m'as ''nommé'', à force de lire des livres étranger, elle s'était mise a apprécier les noms en ''Mc'' mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi ajouter derrière, alors elle a modifié son nom de famille et ''Gardenauer'' à donné ''Mcgarden''.

-C'est une belle attention.

-Oui, même si je reconnais que j'aurais aussi aimé qu'elle me donne son nom de famille

-Mais tu n'aurais pas pu intégrer l'orphelinat dans ce cas, répliqua t-il songeur.

-C'est exactement ça.

C'est alors que le ventre de la jeune fille se mit à gargouiller, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils discutaient, ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement ce qui fit rire le mage.

-On va manger un morceau, il semble que tu ais faim, lança t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Levy se rassit en face de Gajeel sur le canapé.

-Tu veux reprendre crevette ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse que le jeune homme appréciait tout particulièrement.

-Haha jamais, tu es bien trop mignonne quand tu boudes.

-Grrr…

-Allez continue, je promet de plus le dire jusqu'à ce soir.

-Mouais...donc euh...oui, dans la suite de sa...euh lettre, elle m'explique qu'elle me lègue tout.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben elle me donne la maison et tout ce qu'elle contient mais aussi tous les terrains environnant ainsi que ses économies…

-Wow...et ça représente quoi les terrains environnant et ses économies ?

-Et bien elle a, dans un coffre fort caché dans cette maison, la somme de 8 000 000 Jewels…

Il fit de grands yeux, ça représentait une très grosse somme.

-Quand aux terrains...et bien...tu te souviens sûrement que tu as traversé une forêt pour venir ici…

-Oui, une assez grande d'ailleurs.

-Et bien toute la forêt, ou du moins la plus grande partie lui appartenait…

Gajeel réfléchissait, Levy venait d'hériter d'au moins 2 000 hectares de terrains, c'était énorme, il la regarda, elle tremblait. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Hey, Levy ça va aller, tu verras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tout ça ?

-Et bien pour commencer tu pourrais vivre ici, il faut faire quelques rénovation et aménager un peu le terrain et le chemin de la forêt mais je pense que tu serais bien ici.

-Mais...c'est loin de tout, et puis je serais seule ici.

Le dragon slayer se passa une main dans les cheveux l'air embarrassé.

-Et bien...euh...t'es...t'es pas forcée de vivre ici seule…


	9. Chapter Final

Elle se tourna vers lui surprise et vit qu'il avait détourné son regard, il avait les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux d'Erza.

-Tu..tu me demande de vivre avec toi là nan ?

-Nan, enfin...euh...si..mais te sens pas obligée...je m'en fou moi…

Elle le serra fort.

-Merci Gajeel, j'ai pas envie de vivre seule ici. Et je serais ravie de vivre avec toi, après tout on sors ensemble non ?

Elle rougie en prononçant la fin de sa phrase, ils n'avaient rien officialisés elle s'avançait donc en terrain dangereux. Il l'embrassa répondant à sa question silencieuse.

-Et l'argent, tu veux en faire quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Le garder en très grande partie, ça peut toujours servir, peut-être en donner à l'orphelinat, il aurait bien besoin de rénovations.

-Ça me paraît une bonne idée.

Il bailla allègrement, ils décidèrent alors d'aller se coucher tout les deux, partageant le lit de la jeune fille. Gajeel l'enserra de ses bras, elle se blottit contre son torse. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tard, après le repas, ils choisirent de rentrer dans la journée. Ils se tinrent la main jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville, ils savaient que si on les voyait comme ça, toute la guilde serait bientôt au courant pour eux deux, or pour l'instant ils préféraient garder leur relation secrète. Tous les mages furent rassuré de voir leur amie à nouveau, personne ne savait que Gajeel avait veillé sur elle pendant plusieurs jours, il s'assit donc dans un coin sous l'œil bienveillant du maître, surveillant sa crevette. Le soir il rentra chez lui avec Lily, il s'apprêtait à lui parler quand on toqua à sa porte, l'exceed ouvrit et trouva Levy toute souriante, un sac sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là Levy ?

-Oh, Gajeel ne t'as pas encore dit ? Lança t-elle en rougissant.

Le chat regarda son ami, devenu lui aussi rouge tomate. Il passa une main derrière sa tête l'air embêté.

-Oui, donc, je voulais t'en parler...disons que en fait…

-Vous sortez ensemble c'est ça ?

Il remarqua qu'il avait visé juste en voyant ses deux amis rougir encore plus. Un grand sourire lui barra le visage.

-Il était temps ! Allez entre donc, tu va prendre froid dehors Levy, finit Lily.

Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé pendant leur absence ainsi que leur décision de vivre ensemble après avoir rénové la maison. Bien sûr, les deux mages tenaient à ce que l'exceed vienne vivre avec eux. Lily était heureux que ses amis se soient enfin rendus compte de leur attirance mutuelle, ils les aimait beaucoup, bizarrement il avait l'impression qu'ils formaient un peu une famille tout les trois.


End file.
